Do You Like Me, Right?
by BerryStrawberry
Summary: "Tsurara, jawablah pertanyaanku...kau menyukaiku, benar bukan?"


Do You Like Me, Right?

Minggu pagi yang damai di keluarga Nura, meskipun sepenuhnya tidak dapat dikatakan damai, namun setidaknya hari itu terasa damai (?) …

"Kyaaaaaa" terdengar teriakan yang cukup indah di dalam rumah yang besar itu..Teriakan yang cukup untuk dapat membuat telinga tuli bagi yang mendengarnya (#ditabok tsurara)….. Ya, pemilik suara yang indah itu adalah Oikawa Tsurara, atau lebih dikenal dengan Yuki Onna.

"Ada apa, Tsurara?" pemuda dengan tubuh mungil (?), dengan rambut berwarna cokelat bercampur hitam dan berkacamata tersebut menghampiri Tsurara dengan wajah sedikit panik, atau bisa dikatakan sangat panik. Pemuda yang dimaksud tersebut adalah Nura Rikuo, sang Sandaime. "Ah, Wa-waka… ano, tidak apa-apa waka.. saya hanya tersandung dan kepala saya sedikit terbentur sudut meja ehehee" ucap Tsurara sambil mengelus kepala nya yang sakit.

Rikuo menghela nafas lega, lalu dia pun berjongkok untuk memeriksa kepala Tsurara yang terbentur tadi. "Apa kepalamu tak apa-apa Tsurara? Apakah terasa sakit?" Tanya Rikuo dengan lembut. Tsurara yang mendengar nada kekhawatiran pada ucapan tuannya lalu tersenyum manis, "saya baik-baik saja waka, anda tidak perlu kuatir" ucapnya. Rikuo pun tersenyum, lalu tangannya mengusap-usap kepala Tsurara yang tadi terbentur. Tsurara yang tidak menyangka akan perlakuan tuannya pun terkejut, dan dengan sukses membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Wa-waka"

Dengan wajah yang semakin merah padam, Tsurara memberanikan diri untuk memandang tuannya. "Lain kali berhati-hatilah Tsurara. Aku tak mau kau terluka", Rikuo berucap sambil terus mengusap kepala Tsurara..

"Ah, iya.. arigatou waka"

Dan setelah perbincangan itu, mereka berdua pun terus saling memandang satu sama lain, tanpa mereka tahu bahwa ada yang mengintip kisah romansa mereka berdua.. siapakah yang mengintip itu? Ya, yang mengintip tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Aotabou, Kejorou, Kubinashi, Kurotabou, dan sang komandan tertinggi Nurarihyon beserta Wakana, ibu Rikuo ckckckkkkkk…..

"Lihatlah mereka berdua komandan, pagi-pagi begini Tsurara dan waka sudah bermesraan begitu ohohoo" ucap Kejorou antusias.

"Diamlah, Kejorou..nanti kita ketahuan mengintip" ucap Kubinashi dengan kesal.

"Hmmmmmmm….mungkin sebentar lagi di keluarga ini akan hadir anggota keluarga yang baru", sang komandan tertinggi berucap sambil pergi.

"Maksud anda apa komandan?" Tanya Aotabou, Kejorou, Kubinashi, dan Kurotabou bingung, tidak mengerti akan maksud dari perkataan komandan tertinggi mereka. Sedangkan Wakana, dia hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

#_#

Tak terasa, malam pun sudah menampakkan wujudnya.. Bulan purnama bersinar dengan indahnya, dan bintang-bintang menemani sang bulan yang berdiri di angkasa sana dengan kokohnya.

Di atas pohon sakura, duduklah sang tuan muda Rikuo yang telah berubah wujudnya menjadi seorang youkai tampan. Matanya yang berwarna merah darah sedang memandang sesosok wanita salju yang bermain dengan youkai-youkai kecil. Rikuo pun tersenyum saat melihat youkai favoritnya itu tengah tersenyum manis saat bermain, walaupun senyuman itu bukan ditujukan untuk dirinya saat ini.

Rikuo lalu beranjak turun, lalu menghampiri wanita salju tersebut. Setelah mendekati sang Yuki Onna atau Tsurara, Rikuo langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Hyaaaa", Tsurara berteriak terkejut. "Ah, wa-waka", ucap Tsurara dengan wajah yang memerah..

"Yo, Yuki Onna", Rikuo tersenyum menyeringai melihat Tsurara yang terlihat kalang kabut dengan perlakuan Rikuo yang menggendongnya di depan para youkai-youkai kecil.

"A..Apa yang waka lakukan?", Tanya Tsurara dengan gugupnya.

"Aku menggendongmu Tsurara, bukankah hal ini sudah jelas bukan?",jawab Rikuo enteng.

"ttt..tapi kenapa waka menggendong saya? Saya malu, banyak yang melihat kita waka" Tsurara mulai panik…

Mendengar perkataan Tsurara tersebut, Rikuo langsung menyeringai penuh arti. "Hoooo, berarti jika tak ada orang kau mau ku gendong kan Tsurara?", goda Rikuo bersemangat.

"eehh, anoo"… Tsurara tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Mukanya merah padam, membuat wajahnya semakin manis untuk dipandang.

"Tsurara ku bawa, kalian bermainlah dengan Aotabou atau dengan yang lainnya", kata Rikuo kepada youkai-youkai kecil.

"Baik, waka" jawab youkai-youkai kecil itu.

"Ano, waka..anda mau membawa saya ke mana?", Tanya Tsurara bingung dengan waka nya itu.

Rikuo hanya diam tak menanggapi pertanyaan Tsurara. Dia tetap berjalan sambil menggendong wanita yang ada di dekapannya itu.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan tuan mudanya itu, Tsurara langsung panik dalam sekejap. Di manakah mereka berdua sekarang?

Kini mereka berdua berada di depan kamar Rikuo. Tsurara sangat panik, dia mencoba untuk berontak. Tapi itu sia-sia, karena Rikuo kini telah membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"wa-waka..anda mau apa?, Tsurara gugup sekaligus takut, apalagi kini Rikuo telah membaringkannya di futon milik Rikuo..

Jantung Tsurara berdetak kencang, tak sanggup berkata, dia pun menutup matanya… Rikuo tersenyum lembut melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Tsurara. Dia lalu mengelus kepala Tsurara dengan sangat lembut.

"Apa kepalamu masih sakit, Tsurara?,. tanya Rikuo penuh perhatian.

"ehhh", Tsurara langsung membuka kembali matanya.. namun, tak selang beberapa detik, wajahnya pun memerah kembali.. Kini wajah Rikuo berada sangat dekat dengan wajah Tsurara.. Tsurara tak dapat menutupi kegugupannya.. Matanya terpejam erat, dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya..

Rikuo sangat menikmati pemandangan tersebut, dia lalu mengecup kening Tsurara.. Tsurara kembali terkejut dengan perlakuan tuan mudanya itu kepada dirinya..

"wa-waka", Tsurara menahan malu yang terasa di wajahnya..

"Tsurara", ucap Rikuo datar…

"I,iya waka..ada apa?"

Rikuo lalu memandang dalam ke mata Tsurara, cukup lama dia memandanginya. Hingga akhirnya dia tersenyum yang sukses membuat jantung Tsurara berdetak kencang.

"Tsurara, jawablah dengan jujur.. Kau menyukaiku, benar bukan?" sebuah pertanyaan yang sukses membuat kepala Tsurara berasap hebat.

Tsurara terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Wajahnya kini benar-benar merah sekarang.. "a..anoo.." jawab Tsurara terbata-bata.

"Kau menyukaiku bukan? Tanya Rikuo lagi, ah tidak mungkin lebih tepatnya kini Rikuo menggoda Tsurara.

Pssssssssshhhhhhhh, luapan asap kini tak terbendung lagi di kepala Tsurara.. Rikuo tertawa melihatnya.. Melihat Rikuo yang tertawa seperti itu membuat Tsurara benar-benar malu. Dia benar-benar ingin menangis. Tuannya itu mungkin akan mengejeknya atas perasaan yang dimiliki nya..

"Baguslah kalau kau menyukaiku, karena aku pun menyukaimu Tsurara", sebuah pernyataan yang membuat Tsurara terpaku mendengarnya..

"Waka berbohong kan?", tanyanya dengan tidak percaya.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong Tsurara, aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu, hingga saat ini..dan aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, sepenuhnya menjadi milikku. Menjagamu dan melindungimu".

Tsurara terdiam mendengar perkataan tuannya.. Perasaan hangat menjalar di hatinya, sampai-sampai tak terasa dia mengeluarkan air mata bahagianya.. Rikuo menghapus air mata Tsurara dengan jarinya, dan dengan perlahan Rikuo mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Tsurara.. Semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat, hingga bibir mereka berdua bersatu tanpa adanya yang menghalangi.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, hingga pada akhirnya Rikuo menyudahi ciumannya.. dilihatnya wajah tsurara yang merah sambil tersipu malu. Wajah yang sangat manis, yang membuat darah youkainya bergejolak dibuatnya.

"Ternyata kau memang benar-benar menyukaiku, benar kan Tsurara? Rikuo tersenyum menyeringai. Tsurara benar-benar gelagapan dibuatnya.

"Nah.. Malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang bagi kita berdua, apa kau siap TSU-RA-RA? Rikuo menyeringai mesum..

"ehh, wa-waka anda mau ap…" belum sempat Tsurara menyelesaikan ucapannya, Rikuo dengan sigapnya mengunci mulut Tsurara. Mengajak Tsurara bermain-main dengan lidahnya..sedangkan tangan Rikuo dengan lihainya melepaskan kimono Tsurara..

Tak berapa lama, tubuh Tsurara telah terekspos sempurna, menampakkan tubuhnya yang indah. Rikuo yang melihatnya ingin secara cepat menikmati tubuh Tsurara. Rikuo dengan cepat melepaskan kimono dan haorinya, dan kini terpampanglah tubuh Sandaime yang sangat memukau.. lagi-lagi wajah Tsurara memerah, dan lagi-lagi Rikuo tersenyum mesum..

Rikuo mulai menindih tubuh Tsurara, dan setelah itu terjadilah kegiatan yang memabukkan bagi keduanya…

#_#

Rikuo dan Tsurara telah selesai melakukan kegiatan malam mereka. Rikuo memandangi Tsurara dengan lembut, lalu dia mengecup kening Tsurara sambil berkata "Oyasumi my hime". Setelah mengatakan itu, Rikuo pun tidur dengan memeluk Tsurara.

OMAKE

Para keluarga Nura terpaku mendengar suara-suara dan desahan Tsurara dan Rikuo yang tengah melakukan kegiatan malam mereka.

"uhukkk, bersiap-siaplah sebentar lagi kita akan kedatangan anggota keluarga baru", ucap komandan tertinggi yang diikuti anggukan dari youkai lain.

"Waahhhh, ternyata Rikuo sudah dewasa ya, hahahaa" Wakana tertawa bahagia…


End file.
